


The Movies

by SuperSaiyanMikan



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hugs, Movie Night, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanMikan/pseuds/SuperSaiyanMikan
Summary: When Ruby is all alone, she calls up Leah to go to the movies with her





	The Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WoobyWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobyWriter/gifts).



It was Saturday afternoon, In the Kurosawa household, Ruby was the only one there. The oldest sibling, Dia was hanging out with her two best friends Kanan and Mari. She was getting very lonely because she’s afraid of the dark. Even though she was 15, she’s still afraid of what hides within the shadows. That was when she had an Idea, she was going to call her closest friend, (one of the saints show members) Leah Kazuno. So she picked up her cell phone and dialed the purple haired girl's phone number, it rang twice, then a familiar voice said “Hello?”

“Hi, Leah Chan!” The redhead said 

“Hi, Ruby-chan!” Leah replied, “What’s shaking, bacon?”

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to ummm…”

“To what?”

“Well… Hang out, I’m the only one in my house, and I don’t wanna be all alone here, in the dark, I’m scared of what hides in shadows!”

“Well, that’s okay ruby, I would more than happy to hang out with you, where would you like to go?”

“Wanna see a movie?”

“Sure, I’ll be at your house to pick you up in 10 minutes!”

“Okay bye, Leah chan! I love you!” The redhead said as she blew Leah a kiss over the phone

(Giggle) “Love you too, Ruby-chan, Bye!” Leah said as she blew a kiss back at ruby over the phone

When Ruby hung up, She started getting ready, she changed out of her lounge clothes and put on a blue button up shirt, a pink sweater, a navy blue skirt with black leggings and finally she put on her pink jacket since it was cold out. After she tied her red locks in a short ponytail, she heard the doorbell ring. She answered the door, she saw Leah standing there wearing similar attire as her except she had her violet locks in pigtails with green ribbons tied in it. Ruby smiled and Leah opened her arms out wide. She then asked, “Hug?”

Ruby opened her arms out wide too and wrapped their arms around each other in a loving, comforting hug. Ruby then said, “Leah chan, you’re so warm…”

“So are you, Ruby-chan…”

After that, they began to hold hands walking to the local movie theater. When they got there, they chose the movie they wanted to see and paid for the tickets. Then they went to the concession stand and bought an extra large popcorn and two sodas. Then they walked into the movie theater and took their seats. The movie they were seeing was a sappy romantic comedy. Once the kiss scene came on, Ruby turned over to her girlfriend, closed her eyes and pressed out her lips. Leah could smell Ruby’s strawberry scent. Ruby’s lips met Leah’s and they began to share a deep passionate kiss. Halfway through the kiss, their tongues met and they made out in a heated tango. Once the movie was over, Ruby asked Leah, “Leah chan?”

“Yes, Ruby-chan?”

“Would it be alright if you stayed at my house for the night?”

“I wouldn’t really see a problem with that”

“Great!” Ruby replied as they walked out of the theater holding hands


End file.
